The Invisable Man
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Sam and Dean stumble upon a town and find more that they bargained for. Not to mention people run around clothed and then the next minute are naked. Can Sam and Dean figure things out? Naked Dean Sam! This is co-written with: supernaturalsammy67.


-1--dumwolf16--

Dean was driving to Minnesota and singing along to AC-DC's Back In Black. He turned to see Sam still sleeping slouched over in the seat. Dean saw a gasoline station a few blocks away.

"That's great , I need gas anyway and I'm hungry." He drove up and pulled in next to the pumps he looked at Sam and thought about waking him but decided to wake him up later.

He got out went around to the back and lowered his licenses plate to get to the gas plug and put the pump in and went in side.

He walked around and saw a extra large bag of chips. "Yummie."

He picked it up along with a bag of M&M's. On the way over to the cash register he saw sodas and picked a Mountain Dew. He started to walk away when he thought he should grab one for Sam.

He grabbed a bottle of water for him. He saw that the person working at the cash register was a young early twenties lady. His lips curled into a smile.

"Hello there."

"Hey. Is that all?"

"Nope. The gas?"

She added it up. "The total comes to fifty-six dollars and twenty-three cents."

He handed her the money and picked his stuff up and gave her one last smile and left. "Man she's hot," he said to himself.

He put the pump away and got in, closed the door softly and looked over at Sam. Then he thought of a great trick he could pull on his brother.

--supernaturalsammy67--

Dean attached the bottle of water above Sam's legs on the dashboard and left it open but held it secure with string from the glove box.

Dean started the engine and pretended to carry on driving as he saw Sam starting to wake up.

Sam opened his eyes and jumped straight in his seat as he saw

the photo of a clown taped to the roof just above his head.

"AHH" Sam jumped, catching the string with his hands and the water fell and covered all his waist and legs.

Dean burst out laughing. "Sam...peed himself...hahahahahah" Dean held his stomach and pulled out of the gas station for real.

"DEAN!...man just stop it ok! this prank stuff is stupid, and it always escalates!" Sam said, frowing and trying to dry to enormous wet patch over his groin.

"Friggin great!" He muttered.

"Hahahha. Should be quicker on the uptake Sammy, you could never get me back"

--dumwolf16--

Sam didn't say anything the whole way to the motel. But before they got there Sam was looking out the window and there was a man running around butt naked. "Ugg, nasty"

"What?" Dean looked to where Sam was looking and saw the man too. "That's just nasty dude."

Dean looked back to the road just in time to see a dog jump in front of him. He slammed on the brakes hoping to miss the dog.

Sam grabbed the dashboard to keep himself in place. "What the hell Dean?"

"There was a dog." Then a man yelled and ran over to the front of the Impala. He reached down and picked his poodle up. It looked like a over sized cotton ball.

"Look what you did! You scared the witteys out of him! Are you ok Mr. Tinkles?"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. The man walked away wearing nothing.

Dean's eyes went wide and looked at his brother. "O my God wasn't he dressed a minute a go?"

"Yes."

"When did he take his clothes of?"

"I don't see his clothes anywhere." Sam said as he looked around and there was a young woman also butt naked. She was jogging and Sam looked away trying to avoided looking at her.

Dean eyed her the whole time until he couldn't see her any more.

"Wow, now there's something I don't mind looking at." Dean started to drive off when Sam opened his mouth.

"What's wrong with this town?" A lady started to scream. "Now what?"

They looked over and she was pointing out a man and his child naked. The man had a surprised look on his face and he ran over to his car, child in hand and drove off tires screeching.

"I'm starting to not like this town." Dean said as he drove off.

Only minutes later the windshield was covered in shirts, pants, and socks. Dean stopped and got out and his window shield was covered in clothes on his hood.

"Come on, Sam, let go talk to some people and see what's going on."

Sam got out and followed him. They walked to a crosswalk where a guy and some woman stood.

"Hey you two. I was wondering if you could help me out?" Dean said with a chickie smile.

"Yes?"

"Why is everyone running around with nothing on?"

"Don't know. One minute they have clothes the next naked."

"Ok. Well dose anything odd happen before there clothes disappear?"

"Um, Not th…" The lady stopped midair and her eyes went wide.

"What?"

Sam looked at his brother and saw what she saw. "Umm, Dean. Look down."

Dean did and he saw that he was completely naked the only thing he had on was shoes and shoes. Dean immediately covered up. "Hehe. Sorry I needed air."

The couple walked away and Sam and naked Dean did too. But they stopped as they heard a siren they turned to find a cop standing there.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stand over here."

Dean did and the cop put handcuffs on him. Sam walked over there. "What did he do?"

"He's under arrest for indecent exposure."

Dean was in deep poo. "But officer I can explain."

"Please do."

"They jumped off my hot body and ran away." He said with a cheeky grin. The officer started to lead him to the back when Dean opened his mouth.

"OK fine, they burned off my hot body." Dean said trying to convince the cop.

The cop looked over at Sam. "You can come bail him out tomorrow. Are you two together?"

"No!" Sam snapped at the officer. "We're brothers!"

The man looked at him madly. "If you ever use that tone with me again you'll be going with him." And with that said he got in his car and drove of.

"Damn it." He walked over to his car and took the clothes off but just then the cop came back and gave him a dirty look. "What can I do for you officer?"

He pulled out a pen and paper. "I'm giving you a ticket for littering." He filled the paper out and gave it to Sam. "Have a good day. Now pick up you mess. This is no place for you to clean your car."

Sam did and got in and left for a motel.

A/N- Well hope you like mine and her's. Please please let us know what you think. So review both if you can. And thanks for reading.


End file.
